


Pulse

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ferengi, James Kirk Abducted, Jim Saves Spock, Klingon, M/M, Mind Meld, Not In Front of the Klingons, Pon Farr, Role Playing to Survive, Sexual Slavery, Spock Rescue, Spock saves Jim, T'hy'la, plak tow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T Kirk was cold.  Cold and his wrists ached.  His weight was barely on his feet and the only thing keeping him upright were his wrists caught above his head.  Oh… And it was bright.  Too bright.  Like someone had forgotten to lower the solar shade, keeping the room blindingly bright.  On a lesser level of annoyance his feet felt prickle beneath them… But he counted it as a plus that he could even feel his feet at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Sexual Slavery, buying and selling slaves at auction.
> 
> Two stories in two days from me! To be fair... I started this one first. The one I posted yesterday interrupted it and demanded to be written out of turn.

James T Kirk was cold. Cold and his wrists ached. His weight was barely on his feet and the only thing keeping him upright were his wrists caught above his head. Oh… And it was bright. Too bright. Like someone had forgotten to lower the solar shade, keeping the room blindingly bright. On a lesser level of annoyance his feet felt prickle beneath them… But he counted it as a plus that he could even feel his feet at all. 

Around him was the chatter of alien voices. Something was wrong with the universal translator that should have been feeding those voices into his head as actual words… Unless they were species the Federation hadn’t met yet. There were words he could sometimes understand, some Klingon and Romulan, making him suspect the translator had been disabled. If he could open his eyes he could see who was talking, but he couldn’t. Perhaps he had been drugged? Prying open one eyelid immediately made him wince as white hot pain attacked his pupil. The voices in the room became a little more animated.

Someone grabbed his penis. And it was in that moment that he realized that he was naked. Of course that would account for how cold he was. The question was why he was standing, trussed up like a piece of meat with chattering aliens and someone grabbing his penis, giving it a few gentle tugs until it hardened.

Voices called out and it was then that he recognized a few numbers in Romulan. See Uhura? He had been paying attention in xenolinguistics. There were so many numbers. 

Finally there was a sound of a bang and the numbers stopped. The person nearby who had grabbed his cock slid their hand up his body to unhook his wrist restraints from where they were suspended, bringing his hands back down and blood flow with it. How long had he been suspended? Unfortunately he didn’t remember being suspended. Everything after he boarded the shuttle craft was a fog.

The deck was rough beneath his feet as he was led along by whomever had been with him. Another presence joined them. Jim could feel their body occasionally brush against his other side even though the one that had released him from suspension held his elbow. Eventually they stopped and there was a hissing of a door followed by a warmth. And then an object was held to his neck. The familiar shock of the hypo was accompanied by a soft hiss. Immediately his vision began to clear and for the first time he could hear words he understood.

"...I will not give you the controls for the shackles until the transaction is complete. Trust me. It's better that way."

"I cannot have him bound." A very familiar voice stated.

Jim focused his clearing vision and found himself standing beside his first officer dressed as a Romulan. "Spo-"

Spock turned to him with a harsh glare in his eyes. "Silence human!" 

"Perhaps you should fill that insolent mouth of his." The alien suggested. His species was unlike anything Jim had ever seen. They had large ears and wrinkled noses. Sharp, pointed teeth flashed when he talked.

"I will not spoil him. He is to be a gift for my commander."

"You know my rules. Half payment now, you sample him. The other half of the payment comes and then you take him. No one can ever claim to be an unhappy customer of Quard. Sample him now or leave him for the next highest bidder. No refunds."

"Fine." Spock scowled. "But you have to leave."

"That's alright." Quard pointed to the device over the door. "I'll be able to see everything anyway... For security reasons. Enjoy your hu-man." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately the room felt warmer than it had with the door open.

Jim looked about the sparse room, seeing a bed and a latrine but not much else. "I'm some sort of... Slave?"

"A bed slave." Spock supplied.

"And I am to be sampled before I can leave?" Jim looked up at the device above the door. It seemed to be some sort of security camera. "Sampled in what way?"

"Sexually." Spock answered.

Jim sat heavily on the bed with his bound hands in his lap, staring up at his first officer dressed as a Romulan. "You're going to have your way with me?"

"Yes." Spock answered aloud before stepping closer to Jim and forcing him to scoot back on the bed so he could climb on top of him. 

Jim's senses overwhelmed him, feeling Spock's solid weight settle on his naked body. The unfamiliar texture of the Romulan clothing felt strange on his skin. 

Spock moved his bound hands up over his head before nuzzling against his neck. "Forgive me, but this must look real. Afterwards he will check that I have left my essence within you. I have a capsule that will break on contact with human body heat. It contains artificial Vulcanoid semen that should fool his sensors. You must decide where it will go."

Jim stared up at the ceiling all at once relieved and disappointed that this would all be a trick. Of course Spock wouldn't really have sex with him. But he would convincingly fake it in order to free his captain. Imagining Spock dry humping him was appealing, but he would never force that humiliation on his friend. "Master... I am particularly talented with fellatio."

"I am not to be your master." Spock answered and lightly bit at Jim's chin before pulling away and sliding back off the bed to stand at the edge. "But go ahead."

Jim sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed, his fingers opening the Vulcan's trousers to find there were no standard issue undergarments underneath. With a glance up at Spock's half terrified face he leaned in to pretend to take an organ into his mouth that wasn't there. Vaguely he had learned something of Vulcan anatomy from old Spock. The memories in his head from another Jim's lifetime prepared him for the slit he found. It housed the Vulcan male's penis, protecting it from a sandy Vulcan homeworld. The penis unsheathed when he was ready to have intercourse. It was helped along by an oily substance that worked as a natural lubricant. Spock's was retracted and yet Jim pretending it was there, bobbing on an imaginary cock as if his life depended on it... Because it did. 

But Spock was too still. Jim glanced up at his first officer, seeing the Vulcan stare down at him with a worried look on his face. "What is wrong, Master? I am told that my technique is really very good. Am I not pleasing you?"

Spock blinked and seemed to break out of whatever spell had him under its control. "What? No... It feels good, human." Leaning down he gave a soft whisper directly into Jim's ear as if no one watching them would find it in any way suspicious. "I have never done this before. I do not know how to react."

"Fuck my throat." Jim answered out loud for the benefit of anyone listening. "As hard and as deep as you want."

Spock muttered softly under his breath and straightened up. His hands rested on Jim's head and his hips began to move. 

Jim could almost feel Spock's embarrassment at being made to dry hump his captain's head. Softly he began to whisper words of encouragement only the Vulcan's sensitive hearing could pick up. "That's right, you want me. You need me." The scent of Spock's body so close to his nose and lips. With each push in the tip of his nose tapped Spock's skin. The slit was beginning to leak oil with an enchanting scent that made Jim hard. If he extended his tongue on a push he could almost capture some of it... But he held back with his bound hands clinging to one of Spock's legs. "Come on..." His breath blew warm against the slit.

Spock gave a startled moan and leaned in close, pushing himself into Jim's lips, his movements wild and erratic.

Jim tasted him by accident, the lubrication tangy against the tip of his tongue.

Spock froze. His fingers slid around from the back of Jim's head push something into his mouth. It burst on his tongue. The Vulcan took a moment to get his breath back before pulling away and straightening up his clothes.

Jim allowed the mess in his mouth to ooze down his chin. The taste wasn't what he expected. There was a sweetness to it... Of course it was artificial so the taste could have been programmed knowing he might have to consume it.

The door slid open and Quard appeared. "So... How did it go?"

"I will have him." Spock answered, handing over a credit chip. 

"Always happy to have a satisfied customer." Quard smirked as he ran device over Jim. "Everything looks to be in order." And with that he handed Spock a tiny device. "Do not release his bonds until you are off my ship. I can't be held responsible should he escape before you get him onto your ship. It's bad for business."

Spock took hold of Jim's shackles and tugged him up onto his feet. "Does he have any clothing?"

"Your kind dresses your sex slaves in clothing?" Quard asked incredulously.

"Never mind. I'll find him something on my ship."

"It was a pleasure to do business with you!" Quard called after them as Spock led Jim down the halls to an airlock. 

Jim walked behind his first officer, very much aware that they were being watched by other people on Quard's ship... Masters and sex slaves. He felt naked and exposed in only his skin and erection. Luckily it didn't take very long to get to Spock's ship. They entered and immediately the door was shut. 

Spock sat down and began the launch sequence only stopping to remove Jim's shackles when they were safely at warp.

Jim rubbed at his wrists, trying to ease the ache. "How long have I been gone? What happened?" Trying to act professional despite his nudity, he sat in the co-pilot seat. 

"Approximately two earth weeks." Spock answered, his attention on the controls.

"Approximate?" Jim mused.

Spock finally turned his attention to Jim, frowning as his eyes caught on his wrist rubbing. "You are injured. There is a sonic shower, a bed, and a bag for you in the back. Dr. McCoy packed medical supplies.”

Jim got up from the chair, patted Spock's shoulder, and headed to the back of the small craft. There were basic living quarters. First he showered because he felt a little bit dirty. Who knew where he had been or what sort of cleanliness he had for those missing two weeks. After he emerged from the shower he found the bag of supplies. It contained civvies which he put on. There was a variety of hypos and a dermal regenerator. Jim made use of them to heal his wrists. Finally when he felt human again he emerged and returned to the co-pilot chair. 

"If you are hungry there is a replicator." 

"I'm fine." Jim answered, looking out the front viewer. "We're not in Federation space, are we?"

"We are not." Spock confirmed. "At maximum warp we shall arrive in 71 hours where we will rendez-vous with the Enterprise at the very edge of Federation space."

They sat in silence for a time. Jim not speaking and Spock not offering any information. Jim fidgeted with the controls before them. "I’m sorry."

"There is no need to apologize." Spock answered quickly.

"I licked you." 

"I was not convincing in my performance." Spock replied. "I should have heeded advice and acquired your consent to attempt it for real. There was a concern that I could not fake it. That concern was correct."

"Spock... You had my consent. Whatever you had to do to get me out of there was fine by me. Anything is better than being a sex slave for the rest of my life. If it’s to save me, I’m up for whatever. I trust you. But can I ask... Why the capsule?"

Spock stared for a long time out at the stars. "There is something very private that my species does not talk about."

Jim recalled similar words spoken to a different James Kirk. "Pon Farr?"

Spock turned to look at him, glaring. "How do you know about that? It is not spoken of to outsiders."

"You mean I'm right? But what does the capsule have to do with that?"

"Who told you?" Spock demanded.

Jim shrugged. "You did. Well... The other you. And it wasn't so much telling as... Showing when he did that mind thing."

Spock paled and immediately his expression went neutral and cold. "The other Spock melded with you?"

"On Delta Vega... When you marooned me there." Jim answered, not liking the sudden chill.

Spock's jaw hardened as he glared at the instruments before him. "So… He showed you Pon Farr..."

"What does that have to do with the capsule?"

"I have not yet had my Time." Spock answered. "I was the logical choice to retrieve you because I could pass for a non-Federation species. But I needed to be able to ejaculate to trick the Ferengi into believing that I had used you."

"You can't ejaculate?" Jim burst out.

Spock gave him a dark look. "If you know about Pon Farr you know the first is a signal that we have completed adolescence and are ready to breed."

"You can't breed yet..." Jim stared out at the stars. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I had to be your first."

"You are not my first." Spock breathed.

"Wait... Didn't you just say...?"

"You misunderstood. I haven't yet reached my Time, but I can still have intercourse. You are, however, the first to attempt fellatio with me."

"So we could have done it the other way!" But even as he said it, he felt a little weird knowing Spock would have used experience with someone else to make it look real. And maybe Spock was still with that person. Things seemed to have cooled with Uhura in the past two years of their mission, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone else. It would be too close to cheating.

"I did let you chose."

Jim frowned. Spock was right. He could have gone with something Spock had experience in and would have been believable in faking. But Jim had assumed... And the images that filled his mind certainly weren't helping. His imagination ran away with a scene in which he was on his hands and knees with Spock pretending to take his ass... Oil slicking them up... Spock's fingers pushing the capsule into his rectum to make the artificial semen ooze out of him. The thoughts sent a shiver down his spine.

"Captain?"

"Right!" Jim jumped up from his chair. "Sorry... I'm just really tired right now. I don't remember when I last slept. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Captain... It's a very intimate thing for a Vulcan to meld with someone. He had no right to do that. And there was no reason for him to show you Pon Farr."

Jim shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. He needed to explain a lot of information very quickly. I just think he accidentally showed me a little too much of his life." Jim offered his first officer a smile. Spock didn't smile back and Jim was suddenly struck at how exhausted he looked. "Spock... When was the last time you slept or meditated?"

Wearily Spock shook his head. "There was no time. You were taken and we had to find out who took you. There was so much to do to get you back in one piece before you were sold off to the highest bidder. Funds had to be raised to purchase you..."

"So... Not at all these past two weeks?" 

"My emotions at the surface helped me play the role of the Romulan commander." Spock admitted.

"Come to bed." Jim urged.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't mean for... For that. You're just as tired as I am."

"Someone has to pilot this ship."

"I'll do it." Jim sat down again. "Go to bed, Mister Spock. Don't make me make that an order." For a moment Jim thought Spock was going to argue. But eventually the Vulcan stood up and headed towards the back of the craft.

Jim stared out at the stars, confused at his first officer's behavior.

^.~

"What will someone pay for this Federation officer? Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Enterprise. He has saved earth from the likes of Nero and Khan. He is the very image of human cunning and bravery. Look at the size of his cock! How much are you willing to pay to bring the Federation to its knees?"

The numbers came fast and furious. Many were interested in the human trussed up before them. Jim stood a fair distance away, watching them fight over him like some sort of prize. 

"One million credits." Spock spoke up. His bid was several hundred thousand over the highest bid. 

"One million credits?" Quard looked surprised. "Sold!" And with that he ended the sale.

Jim watched the other aliens politely congratulate Spock before he left with Quard and himself. Another Ferengi approached the dais with another sex slave for auction. Jim followed the three to a room and entered just in time to watch Quard use a hypo on his naked self. 

And then everyone broke script.

"Leave." Spock commanded.

"As you wish. I will be watching." Quard stated as he left.

"Good." Spock's voice was hard. Turning his attention to the other Jim he took a step towards him. "I have to fuck you. How do you want me?"

Jim took a step back and tripped on the edge of the bed, sprawling onto it. "However you desire, T'hy'la."

"T'hy'la?" The observing Jim queried watching a rather submissive version of himself open his legs suggestively.

"Yes. I desire." Spock answered, quickly losing the Romulan uniform and crawling up onto the bed in all his naked glory. His penis was fully emerged, leaking oily fluid onto the bed as he positioned himself on top of Jim. 

"Shall I suck your cock? Or do you want me on my hands and knees? You can make me forget about anyone who has ever had me."

"Yes. I want that." Spock answered, kissing Jim deeply before pulling away to flip him onto his belly. With one quick thrust he was in.

"Spock... You're so much better than I ever imagined!" Jim moaned. "Take me, T'hy'la... I am yours."

There was a beeping sound. Jim tore his eyes away from the display before him to concentrate on the sound. What did it mean? 

"Wake up, T'hy'la." Spock moaned. "Wake up."

^.~ 

Jim was suddenly very much awake. His brain felt a little woozy from what little sleep he had experienced. The beeping was still going and he rubbed the drool from his chin as his eyes searched the controls before them. It was the proximity alert. "Spock?" Jim called over his shoulder. "Spock!"

Spock emerged from the back of the craft, his hair slightly messed up as if he had been sleeping. "What is it?"

"Proximity alert."

Spock slid into his seat with an inelegant curse, revealing how truly exhausted he was. His fingers punched a few keys. "It is a Klingon cruiser."

"Can this thing go any faster?" Jim demanded.

"Negative. We are already at maximum..." Spock's words drifted off as his eyes glazed over.

"Warp?" Jim supplied, instantly worried about his companion.

"Yeah..." Spock responded, blinking a few times. 

"Spock? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I am fine." Spock rose from his chair and adjusted the Romulan uniform he wore. Jim reached out and smoothed down his hair, arraying in a style that looked immaculate. 

Something started to ping. Jim looked over the controls. "I think we're being hailed."

Spock sat back down at his seat and indicated that Jim should do the same. With a deep breath he punched the button. 

The view screen was replaced by a scowling Klingon. It was the Klingon Jim had seen in the crowd of bidders in his dream. "Greetings Tavek." The Klingon seemed to know Spock.

"And you, Gomek."

"Or should I say... Spock?"

Spock stared at the screen.

"I doubt a Ferengi like Quard has ever had many dealings with Romulans or Vulcans. He wouldn't know the difference between your species if there was a blaster to his head. All he was interested in was the profit he made."

"And you know the difference?" Jim asked.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk." Gomek gave him a smile. "Don't think I've forgotten your presence while capturing the fugitive Khan."

"Of course not." Jim sighed heavily. "What do you want from us, Gomek?"

"I thought the Federation would be very interested to know that I have captured two of its officers outside of Federation space."

"We are not in Klingon space either." Spock answered.

"That is a matter of interpretation." Gomek smirked. "Perhaps they may make steps to get you back in one piece."

"I am really not in the mood to have our return delayed." Spock's voice was low, dangerous.

"And why not?" Gomek challenged.

"Because if you delay us you will only have one Federation officer and they will ask a lot of uncomfortable questions about what happened to me. You will need to answer to the Vulcan High Council about why you allowed one of their own to die."

"Spock?" Jim looked to Spock. The Vulcan was pale and weary. Was he sick?

"You are lying!"

"If you are capable of scanning us you will find my life signs are abnormal for a Vulcan. You really don't want me to bring that on your ship, do you? Let us go so I can return home and be put under quarantine."

"I may just take the Captain."

"Over my dead body." Spock bit out. "He is mine. I will challenge you to hand to hand combat to prove that. And in the state I am in I will win."

Jim was nervous. Was Spock serious or was this all a bluff to get the Klingons to stand down?

"I'm willing to take that chance." There was a shimmer and Jim found himself caught in a transporter beam. When his vision cleared he was relieved to find that Spock had been brought along. They were in a holding cell with only a bench-like shelf and a latrine. The open wall buzzed with some sort of force field.

Spock groaned and leaned heavily against Jim's shoulder. Both sat on the bench. Jim caught Spock's weight and directed him to lay with his head in the captain's lap. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Jim asked quietly.

"It came on me rather suddenly. I was not prepared." Spock responded. "I was not aware just how far I had progressed until the emergency was over and I got you back." Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "Looking back I recognize the symptoms for what they were. I assumed it was just exhaustion."

"What are we going to do?" Jim sighed, staring at the blank wall across from him as if it held the answers. Mindlessly he used his fingertips to caress Spock's hair. "How much time do you have?"

"I do not know how far along I am." Spock answered. "It can be days or hours." Laboriously he rolled over so he could look up at Jim. "Maybe minutes."

"What is it, Spock? What's wrong?" Jim pushed the bangs from Spock's face as if that could give him a better idea of the problem.

"I thought you knew... Did he not show you the symptoms in your meld with him?"

Jim swallowed hard with a lump in his throat, tears filling his eyes at the sudden realization of what affected Spock. "It will kill you! You don't have a mate, do you? The blood fever will consume you before our release is negotiated."

"Don't cry." The use of the contraction was out of place... As nearly as out of place as the tender hand that reached up to cup Jim's cheek and wipe away tears. 

Jim cried harder and pressed his lips into the palm of Spock's hand, kissing him there. "You're not supposed to leave me so soon. We are supposed to have an epic friendship, remember?"

Spock held up his first two fingers and Jim did the same. The Vulcan's fingers ran up and down the human's. "Like that."

Jim continued to rub their fingers together over and over again. "Does it feel good?"

"It soothes me." Spock answered. 

“What are we going to do?” Jim breathed, careful to keep his fingers rubbing over Spock’s digits. “You don’t have a mate. Even if Gomek lets us go you don’t have anyone on New Vulcan, do you? At least you never mentioned her… Unless it’s Uhura. Is it Uhura? I’m sorry… I’ve been rather oblivious to your relationships. I thought you two broke up.”

“We are no longer together. Nor will she be my mate.” Spock answered, shivering slightly. 

“You’re cold.” Jim observed as he attempted to pull more of his companion into his lap.

“It is the fever.” Spock responded. And yet he accepted the comfort. 

There was a buzz from the force field and Jim looked in that direction, seeing Gomek and two guards. 

“Take the human.” Gomek commanded.

From Jim’s lap there came a low, dangerous growl. A primal Vulcan rolled off the bench and onto his feet, glaring at the guards in a challenging way. “Spock?” Jim queried. One guard went for the Vulcan. There was a swarm of fists and grunts as they fought. The other guard caught Jim’s shoulder and edged him around the battle. 

With a cry the guard that had been engaged with Spock fell to the floor in a heap. Standing over him was a wild looking Vulcan. His eyes focused on the guard that was leading Jim away. Giving another growl he advanced on them. 

Another guard appeared beside Gomek and raised a phaser. Jim managed to twist around to put himself in front of him. “Wait!” His cry was desperate. “Wait! I can get through to him. Don’t shoot!” Gomek made a gesture and rolled his eyes. Jim took that as a sign and turned to Spock. “Spock?”

Spock continued to stare at the guards, growling dangerously.

“Spock, look at me.” Jim stepped up, chest to chest with his first officer, forcing the Vulcan to look him in the eyes. “Spock?”

Immediately Spock’s expression softened as he made a soft whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

“That’s right. It’s me.” Jim whispered. “They need to take me away for a little bit. But I’ll be right back.”

Spock lifted his hand and lightly traced Jim’s jawline with his fingertips. 

“It’s alright, Spock. I’ll be back. You have to wait here.” Jim reached up to touch Spock’s exploratory fingertips. Immediately those fingertips went to his psi points and he was pulled into a meld.

It wasn’t like when Jim had been in Old Spock’s thoughts. This was pleasant and warm. It felt like a piece of himself had slotted into place. “Spock?”

“I am here.” Spock responded, staring at the only source of light in their minds. It was like a rope of light. 

“What is that?” Jim asked, regarding the rope. It seemed to stretch infinitely, disappearing into the distance.

“It has been here for quite a long time.” Spock observed. “When did it happen, I wonder?”

“I don’t even know what we are looking at.” Jim admitted.

“It is our bond.” Spock answered. 

Suddenly Jim was back on the Klingon ship. His body was being dragged back, away from a rather confused looking Vulcan. The Klingons easily carried him off as if he was a child.

“Come, Captain… Your crew await news of your survival.” Gomek stated as he walked away. The guards followed him with their captive held between them.

“What do you want me to tell them?” Jim asked as he was led through the bowels of the ship.

“Captain Kirk, I have watched your actions in Starfleet. I believe you to be an honorable human. You are willing to die to protect your crew. You have brought dishonorable men to justice.” Gomek stopped, forcing Jim to stop and face him. “Your Federation is without honor. There are a few, like you, who have the power to make changes.”

Jim bit his lip. “You want me to tell them they are mostly without honor?”

Gomek laughed deeply and continued on his way. “You may have honor, but you are a fool. You will rebuild the Federation and we would have you remember the Klingons. There is to be war and who would you have as your allies? Honorable Klingons or dishonorable Romulans?”

“Nero did try to blow up Earth.”

“That is my thought, exactly.” Gomek responded. “We will be better as allies than as enemies when it comes to the Romulans.” 

“I still don’t know what you want me to say to my crew.”

“Tell them you are well.”

“Spock isn’t well.” Jim answered.

“We will return you to your ship soon. We can get there in a matter of hours. How quickly do you want to get back? Hours? Or days?” And with that they come up on the bridge. Gomek signaled one of his crew and the screen before them revealed the bridge of the Enterprise.

“Captain!” Sulu exclaimed in surprise, gripping the arm rests of the captain chair. Swallowing hard, he regained his composure. “Acting Captain Sulu of the USS Enterprise here. How may I help you?”

“Captain Gomek here.” Gomek smiled at Sulu, showing off a dangerous looking row of teeth. “Captain James T Kirk is here too.”

“And Commander Spock?” Sulu queried.

“I found your captain and commander adrift in a flimsy ship that could barely travel between planets much less star systems. I thought perhaps you may want them back. But, of course, I can’t get near Federation space unless we make some sort of agreement.”

Sulu glanced at the helmsmen and then at his captain. “Of course. Any assistance you can provide would be appreciated.”

“Of course. We will reach the edge of your space in 13 hours. That should be enough time to alert anyone who may think my intentions are less than honorable.”

“Right.” Sulu nodded. “How is the captain?”

Gomek indicated Jim.

“I’m fine, Sulu. We’re all fine. How are you?”

“We’re just anxious to get you back.” Sulu answered. “We’ll meet you at the rendez-vous.”

Jim stared at the blank screen for a long time, frustrated he was unable to convey his worry about Spock’s condition. If his crew had known would they increase their speed and cross over the border to meet them?

The return to the brig was slow.

“You do not seem happy.”

“My first officer is dying. He’ll be dead if I can’t get him back on time. Then what will you do?”

“I have not harmed your first officer. In fact I brought him along with you rather than leave him in that garbage heap that passed for a ship. I could have, but I didn’t.”

They returned to the holding area.

Jim stood before the force field, waiting for it to turn off so he could enter the holding cell. Spock lay on the shelf, looking pale and in pain. Turning to Gomek, he indicated the Vulcan. “Can we at least have a little privacy?”

“There are no extra rooms on my ship.” Gomek answered. “There is a place to sleep and eliminate waste. What more do you need?”

“Privacy?”

Gomek shook his head as the force field released.

Jim stepped through and tried not to scream as the field re-established itself. Approaching what passed for a bed, he sat down on the edge and assessed Spock’s condition. The Klingons returned to their duties, mostly ignoring the Starfleet officers in the holding cell.

The Vulcan wasn’t moving. His eyes stared dully at the ceiling and his breath was short and shallow.

Jim leaned down, pressing his forehead to Spock’s, feeling completely helpless. Why did Vulcans have to be so damn private about their biology? If only he knew what to do… How did the other Jim Kirk do it? Some of Old Spock’s memories were crystal clear, but the really important ones were foggy. It seemed the other Jim Kirk knew exactly what to do. “Please, Spock…” Jim breathed. “I don’t know how to help you.”

And then he found himself in the middle of a battle. One moment he had been in a Klingon holding cell in space and the next he was on an arid planet amongst hundreds of half-naked Vulcans fighting in the sand. A Vulcan fell at his feet and he stared down at the fallen soldier. His lirpa was useless at his side, covered in green blood. Jim stepped over him and headed away from the fighting. Within a few steps he found himself standing at the edge of an encampment. Looking back, he saw the fighting was over a mile away. It struck him for the first time that what he was seeing couldn’t be real.

A man’s scream from a tent caught his attention and he followed the sound, ducking into the dim interior. There was a sound of bells and the scent of incense. His eyes blinked as he got used to the light of the fire. A Vulcan lay on the ground with an old Vulcan kneeling beside him, chanting and ringing some sort of chimes. 

The old Vulcan stopped his vigil and looked to Jim. “His wife cannot come?”

“She is many days away.” Jim responded even though he had no idea why he said it.

“Are you T’hy’la?” The old Vulcan asked.

“We are one katra… We are the sheath and the dagger. I am the spring that can sate his thirst and cool his blood.” The words were odd and felt rehearsed even though Jim had never heard them before. They were oddly sexual in tone. 

“Come then and give him your body.” The old Vulcan moved away from the prone and naked Vulcan.

For the first time since entering the tent Jim realized the other Vulcan was naked. His penis was exposed and there was damp reflecting the fire light. Jim began to undress, removing leather armor that was covered in green blood from battle. Casting everything aside he approached the other Vulcan and crawled over his body, pressing their foreheads together. “I am here, ashayam. Take my body… Take my mind. I am your strength.” And he sat down, feeling the other Vulcan’s penis slid into him easily.

Jim jumped back and was confused to find himself in a room. It took a moment to remember that he had been on a Klingon ship. The force field still hummed slightly. Prone on the shelf bed was Spock. Spock’s eyes were now on him. “Spock?”

Spock blinked and refocused on Jim. “Jim…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I think I was experiencing Vulcan in the old days.”

“It is how I imagined T’hy’la to be from my research.”

“Are you alright?”

“Your mind touching mine stabilized me… For now.” Spock whispered, swallowed hard and shut his eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Jim breathed as he got comfortable beside the Vulcan.

“Soon I will be deep into… Into Plak Tow.”

“How soon?”

“Soon.” Spock answered with a weary sigh.

“And then what? We’ll be back on the Enterprise in about 13 hours. Can you make it?”

“I will endeavor to try.” Spock breathed. “If I don’t…”

Jim cringed at the use of the careless contraction.

“You saw what must be done. I regret that our first time will be in the holding cell of a Klingon ship for all to see…”

“Whatever I must do, Spock. I’ll do it.”

“Not in front of the Klingons…” Spock continued as if Jim hadn’t spoken. 

Jim curled up against his Vulcan, resting his head against his shoulder. “Hold on for just a little longer. We’ll be back on the Enterprise.”

“Stay with me?” Spock whispered.

“Of course.” Jim turned and lightly kissed Spock’s shoulder in a comforting sort of way. “You can use my mind to stabilize yours if it will help.” There was a movement of Spock’s hand and Jim caught it to bring it up to his face. With the initial touch of the meld he was back on the Ferengi’s slave ship.

Jim was sitting on the bed as Quard left the room. His eyes focused on Spock wearing the Romulan uniform standing near the door. “Are we really here? Have I just been imagining my rescue and subsequent capture by Klingons?”

Spock quirked his eyebrow and gave a tug at the lips smile. “What if we really were here? What would you do all over again?” His eyes glanced at the camera in the corner. “I have to sample you before I can finish paying for you.”

“Does it have to be here?” Jim asked.

Spock faltered and for a moment looked unsure of himself. “Where else would it be?”

“I’ve been in a Vulcan tent and a Ferengi ship. I’m going to guess that the Ferengi ship dream after my rescue was your thoughts bleeding into mine. We’ve done this.” Jim indicated the slave quarters. 

“What would you suggest?” Spock asked as he sat on the bed.

Jim shrugged. “Someplace private and nice.” The scenery changed to the captain’s quarters of the Enterprise.

“This is your idea of ‘nice’?”

“It’s better than the Klingon holding cell we’re currently stuck in!” Jim shot back. Laying back, he got comfortable on the bed. Still naked from the previous dreamscape, he smirked up at Spock. “Are you going to change out of that Romulan uniform?”

“As you wish…” Spock murmured and was instantly naked. Carefully he crawled onto the bed and lay down beside Jim. “Now what?”

“We don’t have to do anything yet, do we? We aren’t having sex on the Klingon ship. I’m just next to you. I can be next to you here too, right? But in our minds we are naked.” Jim grinned impishly.

Spock’s cheeks flushed green and he looked down at both of their bodies.

“Sorry…” Jim whispered. “I know you’re not really into this. You wouldn’t want to do this except you’ll die if you don’t. I shouldn’t be a jerk about it.”

“I appreciate the sacrifice you are willing to make for me.”

“No problem.” Jim replied.

They were quiet for a time, laying side by side in the darkness of the captain’s cabin. “Where would you take me?” Spock finally asked.

“Take you?”

“We are sharing one mind. Of all the places you could have chosen to calm my mind you chose your own cabin.”

“Oh!” The scenery shifted to a wooded valley with a meadow and sheer cliffs. Around the edges the memory was foggy and vague and yet some details were in sharp focus. “Something like this?”

Spock stood a fair distance away, looking about at the scenery. “Where are we?”

Jim made a face. “You lived in San Francisco for years and you never took a trip to Yosemite?”

“Yosemite?” Spock raised an eyebrow. Casually he sat upon the grass, still naked.

“Well… What I remember of it. I took a trip with Bones and a couple of others one weekend while I was in the academy. I was drunk for most of the trip… Which might explain the fuzzy spots.” Jim smirked at an ill-defined tree. “It’s only a half hour away by shuttle. You never came here?”

“I have not.”

Jim sat beside the Vulcan. Vaguely he pointed in a direction. “There’s a river over there. We stayed away from it because it is snow melt and Bones said I would get hypothermia and die if I dipped so much as a big toe in. And over there…” Vaguely he pointed towards a cliff. “Is El Capitan which Bones said I could climb over his dead body.”

“And yet you enjoyed your time here?”

“It was amazing. Want to see the best part?”

Spock raised his other eyebrow.

Suddenly the sun began to set and Jim lounged back on the grass. “Of course when we were here this area was a campground and this was all dirt. But lay back and look up.”

Spock did as he was commanded just as the sun fell below the horizon and stars began to emerge. One by one they appeared as the sky deepened in color. Finally they were all out, scattered across the sky in millions of pinpricks of light.

“No light pollution… All sky.” Jim breathed. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Spock scooted closer, curling up against Jim and staring up at the memory of stars Jim shared with him. “It is beautiful.”

Jim grinned, unable to see Spock properly in the darkness, but feeling his body close to his own. “If you ever want to get me in the mood… Have sex with me under the stars.”

“Is that what you did that weekend?” Spock asked quietly.

Jim shrugged and refocused his attention on the stars. “It doesn’t matter. It was a while ago.” 

They were silent for a long time, staring up at the memory of stars. 

“Do you think 13 hours has passed yet?” Jim finally asked.

“No.”

“Are you cold?” Jim rolled onto his side to face Spock, finding him wearing a dark shirt and trousers. “You’ve cheated! I’m not wearing anything.”

“I am not cold. This is only a memory. I do feel exposed and… Insufficient.” Spock answered. 

“Insufficient?”

“You have had many partners.”

“Are you jealous?” Jim breathed, lightly touching Spock’s forehead.

“That is illogical considering I met you four years ago and I was with Uhura at the time.”

“I’ve had several partners since.” Jim pointed out, his fingertip lightly tracing the shell of Spock’s ear.

The Vulcan was silent for a time as if assessing the situation. “You are attempting to get a rise out of me.”

“Perhaps.” Jim chuckled softly.

“For what purpose?”

“Why don’t you tell me, Spock? You’re in my head. What reason could I possibly have to taunt you when you’re moments away from Plak Tow?”

“It seems a little cruel.”

“It isn’t cruel.” Jim whispered, lightly kissing Spock’s cheek. “You said you felt insufficient? Why? Because I may compare my previous lovers to you? But Spock… When I’m with you, I’ll forget about them.”

“That is impossible.”

“Will you be thinking of Uhura?”

Spock sat up in the darkness. For almost an eternity the only sounds were crickets and the sound of running water in the distance.

“I’m sorry. Of course you’ll be thinking of her. I’m an idiot.” Jim carefully got to his feet. The sun began to rise, dimming the stars. Jim found himself wearing a tunic and trousers, feeling foolish about spending so much time exposed. “Maybe I should go.”

“I need you, Jim.” Spock whispered.

Jim closed his eyes and nodded. “Where would you take me? I showed you Yosemite… Where would you have us go?”

The world brightened and Jim opened his eyes, finding himself in a place filled with too much light. As his eyes adjusted he began to see sand and rock in shades of red and black. The sky was warm red hues. Spock stood uphill from him and there was a large rocky cliff before then with a crevice. “Are we… Is this Vulcan?”

Spock turned towards the crevice and slipped in, leaving Jim to scramble in behind him. It was a tight squeeze in spots but the air that slid past them was cool. Finally Spock reached the other side of the passage and as Jim stepped into the space he could feel the change in temperature. Before them was a cavern with a small pool. A shaft of light fell from the ceiling and mossy plants colonized around the edges of the pool. “I discovered this when I was a child. The crack is too narrow for large predators to enter.”

Jim walked around the small pool. The light shining down onto it bounced off the water and dimly illuminated the cavern. When both were still there was a soft splash of water. At the far side of the cavern the pool escaped in a small stream that flowed deeper into the cave. “It’s beautiful.” A thought occurred to him and he stopped to face Spock. They were looking at a place that now only existed in Spock’s mind. It was destroyed along with the planet. “I’m sorry.”

Spock’s clothing disappeared and he stepped into the pool. It was chest deep in the middle.

Quickly Jim removed his own clothes and plunged into the pool after Spock, finding the water to be comfortably warm. Of course that could have been because they weren’t actually in the water at all. They were still on the Klingon ship. Something on the bottom was slippery and he fell forward to be caught in Spock’s arms. Spock eased him back onto his feet before submerging himself to his chin. Jim did the same. “Did you swim here?”

“As a child I found the sensation of being completely immersed in water to be fascinating. It is not something I could indulge in very often. Usually I spent time contemplating the water reflection patterns or categorizing the native flora.” Spock moved closer, his knee touched Jim’s knee. “My mother often spoke of her childhood on Earth and the activity called swimming.”

“Oh…” Jim found himself crowded back towards the edge of the pond where it was thigh deep, but he sat in the water.

“Indeed… Oh.” Spock closed the distance between then and pressed a kiss against Jim’s lips. One kiss was chaste and then his tongue pushed in as he hungrily took Jim’s mouth. 

Jim pushed back in surprise. “Spock…”

“I am losing control of my body.” Spock answered, advancing to nip at Jim’s chin. 

Jim took another movement back before changing their surroundings to once again be his cabin on the Enterprise. His movement slid him back towards the headboard as Spock crawled towards him, trying to reclaim his mouth. “Only a few hours left, Spock. Just hold on for a little bit more? We can’t do this in a Klingon holding cell.”

Spock caught Jim’s wrists, pulling them over his head as he settled between his captain’s legs. “Others have had you.”

“Spock… You don’t want the Klingons to watch us when you’re so vulnerable. Please, Spock… You must keep your mind together for just a little while longer. Then I promise… I promise you can have whatever you want. Please… We just have to get through this first. Focus… You have to stay in control.”

Spock took several deep breaths and slowly eased his hold on Jim’s wrists. “I am… In control.”

“Let me slip out of the meld so I can check on us.”

“Do not take too long.”

“I won’t.” Jim answered and pulled away. Blinking his eyes open he found himself once again in Gomek’s holding cell. His body had been side by side with Spock’s with only the Vulcan’s hand on his face to show the world that any intimacy had passed between them. Hastily he rose from the shelf bed and approached the force field to check for a guard. One stood nearby. “How long until we reach my ship?”

The guard didn’t even look at him.

Lightly he tapped at the field, causing his fingers to buzz. “Hey!”

The guard finally glanced at him.

“How long until we reach my ship?”

The guard made a face and turned away.

“Where is Gomek? Let me talk to Gomek! My friend isn’t doing very well. Let me see Gomek.”

“Silence human.” The guard finally growled and turned away, making it clear that it was the end of the conversation.

Jim returned to the shelf and sat down. Spock was trembling as if he was cold. Jim lay back down and pulled Spock’s hand to his face. Immediately he was pulled back into the meld.

The pool seemed to be on fire from the light that danced off the surface. The rest of the cavern was shrouded in darkness. Jim found himself inside the pool, leaning against the edge. Spock stirred from where he sat nearby and instantly stood, pushing himself into Jim’s space, crowding up against him. “Spock?”

“I can’t… I can’t Jim…”

Jim wrapped his arms around him. “Just a little longer.”

“How long?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know. They wouldn’t tell me. But it can’t be very long. You’ve got to hold on. When we get back to the Enterprise I promise I’ll do everything I can for you. I’ll get you to New Vulcan. Whatever it takes to help you, I’ll do it. I promise, Spock.”

“I need you now.” Spock breathed. “I need you…”

“Just a little longer, Spock. We can’t do this here. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths with me.” Jim took a deep breath, trying to focus Spock’s mind on the simple task. “In. Hold. Out.”

Spock rested his head against Jim’s shoulder and began to sob. “I can’t hold this in. Please… Jim.”

Jim held him tightly, horrified by the raw emotion. “Breathe in. Hold… Breathe out. We can do this. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out.” The meld broke and Jim found himself underneath Spock’s body. “Breathe…”

“Captain Kirk.” Gomek called from outside the doorway.

“Please tell me we’ve reached the rendez-vous point.” Jim begged. “He’s not doing well. He’s really sick.”

“You’re in luck. We are there.” Gomek waved and the force field zapped away. “I hope you were pleased with your stay. Perhaps this will build a strong alliance between our people.”

Jim grit his teeth at the need for diplomacy even while Spock was in obvious discomfort. “Yes. Thank you, Captain Gomek for your aid in our time of need. I look forward to our alliance.”

“Farewell, Captain Kirk.”

“Farewell.” Jim answered.

There was a shimmer of the transporter beam and he found them both laying on the transporter pad. A surprised looking engineer took a step towards them.

“No! Beam us directly to Commander Spock’s cabin… And send the doctor!” Jim commanded.

Immediately the transporter beam caught them again and in a moment they were in Spock’s cabin. 

Jim crawled out from under Spock and jammed his fingers onto a nearby control panel, raising the ambient temperature significantly. “Here we go, Spock… Some heat.” Hands grabbed him from behind and he gave out a surprised yelp. The hands tugged at his clothing before managing to pull down his trousers. Jim braced himself against the wall as he felt something hard and slick push into him from behind. “Fuck, Spock…” Leaning forward, he braced himself with his elbows as the one behind him took him with powerful, sharp thrusts. It made him feel full, even though the slick eased the way. Widening his stance, he relaxed. Never had he imagined he would be leaning against the wall as his best friend used his body to satiate a primitive alien urge to rut.

The door chimed. It chimed several times without receiving an answer. Finally the door hissed open and McCoy’s voice cried out in surprise. 

“Hey, Bones.” Jim managed from his spot.

“What the blue blazes is going on?” McCoy demanded, pulling out a tricorder and approaching them. 

“Ask Ambassador Spock about Pon Farr and Plak Tow.” Jim answered. “We need to go on medical leave.” The last word came out as a bit of a moan because Spock grew impatient with Jim talking and snapped his hips. “I’m fine, I promise. Just… Ask the ambassador. He’ll tell you what’s going on.”

“Fine. Your stats aren’t the best. You’re dehydrated and a little malnourished. I’ll program the replicator.”

Jim nodded. “Love you, Bones.”

“Don’t say that while you’re doing that!” McCoy vaguely pointed at them. 

“Get out!” Spock snarled.

“I’m going. Eat when you can.” McCoy instructed as he left, muttering about hobgoblins.

Spock gave another thrust and then went still, panting for breath against Jim’s scapula. 

“Feel better?” Jim asked the wall.

Spock pulled away and stumbled backwards.

Jim turned around and caught the Vulcan before he tripped. “Easy, now.” Gently he guided Spock to the bed and sat him down. “How long does this last?”

Spock stared up at him, pain and need in his eyes. 

“It’s alright. I’m here like I promised.” Jim undressed, tossing his clothes aside until he was bare. The heat of the room was already beginning to affect him, covering him in a sheen of sweat. “I’m here.”

“T’hy’la…” Spock murmured, reaching out to touch Jim’s hip.

With ease borne from experience, Jim undressed Spock, removing the Romulan uniform, and maneuvered them onto the bed so Spock was between his knees. “Just like I promised.” When Spock pushed in, Jim was surprised at his aim. It was like his own body had a homing beacon that directed Spock where to go without any awkward fumbling or false starts. Looking down the Vulcan’s body, he could see the powerful definition of Spock’s muscle tone, using everything to rut against him. His arms wrapped around Spock’s neck as he held on tightly. The thought struck him that Spock was actually fucking him… This wasn’t a fantasy. Spock panted in his ear and pounded into him like he couldn’t get enough. And yet this was all because of Pon Farr. They weren’t actually partners. The thought hurt, even though Jim never really thought about previous sexual experiences being any sort of partner before that moment. Perhaps this was occasional. Perhaps… Never again. Jim gasped and reached down to hold Spock’s waist as he felt himself quickly approach orgasm. Somewhere between them his cock was receiving the right amount of friction. “Spock…”

Spock turned his head and they were suddenly kissing. The Vulcan slowed his movements to concentrate on their lips and tongues. 

Jim felt consumed and he surrendered to it. Spock was on top of him, inside of him, around him. For a moment he imagined them phasing into each other and it was bliss. That’s when he finally orgasmed. With a soft cry he went still even as Spock continued for several more thrusts before he too went still.

Spock gave a soft sigh and rolled off, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Jim lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of Spock’s cabin. His ass was just a little sore. Carefully he got up from the bed so as not to disturb the Vulcan and went to the replicator to look through the selections Bones had programed for them. Selecting an electrolyte infused water, he padded off to the bathroom, gulping down his drink as he went. Of course Spock had the shower set on sonics. Jim adjusted it to water and stood beneath the spray. How long had it been since his last shower? Too soon his water ration was through and he stepped out to dry himself off. As he returned to the main part of the cabin the door chimed and he answered it.

McCoy stood in the doorway and gave him a nervous glance before entering the cabin. “How is he?”

“He’s sleeping.” Jim answered as he rubbed the water from his hair with the towel. “Did you talk to Ambassador Spock?”

“Shit, kid… He could have told us his condition before he volunteered for the mission.”

“He didn’t know it was coming.” Jim answered as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “How did you know he was resting?”

“I’m monitoring the replicator. I saw that someone requested an electrolyte water.”

“That was me.” Jim sat down on the chair at Spock’s desk.

“It’s like a sauna in here.”

“He was shivering.”

“It’s probably the blood fever.” Bones commented as he pulled out his tricorder to scan Jim’s vitals. “The other Spock told me this is going to last for two to three days. Unfortunately he couldn’t be precise. For two or three days you are going to alternate between doing what you were doing when I first came in and doing this. By that I mean what he’s doing… Dozing. While he’s resting you need to take care of yourself. Eat, drink, sleep. It doesn’t help that you’re still dehydrated and malnourished from what they did to you. Do your best with what time you have to yourself. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes.” Jim answered.

“Three days of this…” McCoy trailed off and shook his head. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like.”

“You know me. I can take it.” Jim smiled at him.

“Well… In case you can’t I also brought this.” McCoy reached out and handed Jim a bottle of lubrication. “Use it when you need it. I also have hyposprays to help in case there’s any pain. Also a muscle relaxant which will help keep things… Pliant.” McCoy handed over the hyposprays. “I’m just a comm away. Anytime he’s resting and you need someone to help or talk to, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim smiled.

“Turn down the heat when his temperature stabilizes.” McCoy handed Jim a tricorder. “Take readings on him. It will go to my computer and I can advise you if things get bad.”

Jim took the tricorder and stared at it along with the other medical supplies in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” McCoy asked.

“I don’t even know what sort of relationship we have anymore… Now that we’ve done this.”

“Does it matter?” McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Without this he’ll die. You want him to live and right now there’s no one else that can do this for him. So does it really matter?”

Jim shook his head. “No… I guess not. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless he resents me for taking advantage of him when he it at his most vulnerable.”

“You’re not taking advantage of him.” McCoy responded and took a step back towards the door. “I better go. He won’t want me here when he wakes up.”

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim placed the medical devices on the desk.

“Anytime, kid.” And then McCoy was gone.

Jim felt a moment of loneliness as he sat wearing only a towel in the silent cabin. With a deep breath he stood up and discarded the towel before returning to the bed. Spock was on his side, eyes closed, taking short, quick breaths. His penis was exposed and dripping oil onto the sheets. Jim climbed onto the bed and immediately Spock opened his eyes to look up at him. “Hey. How do you feel?” Jim queried. Spock yanked him down and Jim caught himself before he landed on top of Spock. “Careful.” Spock’s fingers touched his meld points and he slipped into the meld. Jim found himself laying on his back under the stars at Yosemite. 

Spock was curled up against him. “Does this please you?”

“It’s beautiful, Spock.” Jim answered, his eyes on the stars. “Did you ever look up at the stars when you were a child and ponder your destiny amongst them? Somewhere out there is where I was born… Where I met the people I love. Someday I may die up there.”

Spock reached out and lightly caressed Jim’s cheek. “They are beautiful.” 

Jim turned to look at him. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me… For now, anyway.”

“I am not sorry.” Spock answered and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“Next time you go through this you’ll have a wife. Maybe you can have children.”

“Do you want children?” Spock breathed, nibbling Jim’s bottom lip.

“Me? I haven’t really thought about it. Besides… Who would want me as the father of their children?”

“We can find a surrogate…” 

“We?” Jim pushed away and stared at Spock in the meld. “We as in… You and me?”

“Jim… I thought you knew.”

“Knew what? I know I’m T’hy’la. But you want a wife and children, don’t you? I thought I was just… Temporary.”

Spock sat up. “Is that all you want? Temporary?”

“No! I mean… Well… LOOK at me!” Jim demanded, indicating himself. “Why would you want to be stuck with someone like me? I’m reckless… I… I’m not worthy of you, Spock. What sort of pathetic excuse for a husband would I be for you?”

“I may ask the same of you.” Spock answered. “I can understand why you may not want me as your mate.”

“How can you say that? You’re… You’re perfect!” Jim hugged his knees and sulked. “Perfect Spock with his perfect hair and perfect memory of every rule in the book. I barely even measure up to you.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say.” Spock responded. “You who have sacrificed yourself and your career for your ship and the people on it time and again.”

“Why are we fighting in a meld?”

“Because you seem to think that I would be better off with a female Vulcan than with you!”

“Won’t you?” Jim demanded.

“I do not want a female of my own species. I want you.” Spock answered.

Jim made a face. “I think, technically, I’m also your species since your mother was human.”

“You know what I meant!” Spock snapped. “You promised I could have anything. I want you. I burn for you. When I am in Plak Tow my body cries out for you.”

“Damn, Spock… That’s pretty hard core.”

“I do not want you to misunderstand me again. I will have you or I will have no one.”

Jim blinked at him. They fell out of the meld and Jim found himself laying on Spock’s bed with Spock once again between his thighs. 

The Vulcan bowed his head, pressing his forehead against the human’s forehead. “Do you want me?”

Jim kissed him. “Of course I do. I just didn’t know if that feeling was mutual.”

“It is.” Spock breathed. 

^.~

McCoy made a face as he checked his tricorder’s readings. “You’re dehydrated.”

Jim raised his glass of juice. “See? Working on that right now.” 

McCoy continued his scans, focusing on Jim before finally moving on to Spock. Both sat at the table, eating and drinking. Both were dressed for the first time in three days. This was the first time McCoy was allowed into the room without a certain Vulcan reacting poorly to his presence. “Your hormone levels are approaching normal.”

Spock took a sip of his tea and made no comment.

“How do you feel?” The question was directed at Jim. 

Jim set down his juice. “Fine. A little sore. But nothing I can’t handle.”

McCoy turned to Spock. “You should take better care of him. He’s human, you know. And he wasn’t in the best shape when you started.”

Spock stared down at the floor, contrite.

“He couldn’t help himself.” Jim mumbled.

“Do you want to be on medical leave for another week?” McCoy turned to the human.

“No.” Jim frowned at the threat.

“Then I suggest you shut up.”

“It could have been a lot worse… But it wasn’t. I’m only a little sore.” Jim commented, taking a sip of his juice and a bite of his breakfast. “Stop picking on Spock. I knew what I was getting into and I did it anyway. He’s here. He’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You are not ‘fine.’” McCoy answered. 

“But most of that stuff happened before I was even rescued.” Jim pointed out. “Had Spock not rescued me I would be much worse.”

“I still don’t like it.” McCoy grumbled as he pulled out a hypospray and stabbed Jim with it.

Jim had the good sense not to complain and make the doctor angrier.

“Tomorrow you can return to duty… If your stats improve.”

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim smiled and took another bite of his breakfast.

McCoy left, still grumbling.

Jim finished chewing and swallowed. “Still want to be mated to me?”

“Why would I change my mind?” Spock asked.

“You have to put up with him poking into our lives.” Jim indicated the door.

“I still want to be mated to you.”

“Good.” Jim grinned. “Now eat your breakfast. We go back to work tomorrow.”

Spock took a bite. “Do you always get what you want, Captain?”

“You’re the one who paid one million credits for me.”

“And you were worth every credit.” Spock mused to his breakfast.

“Damn straight…” Jim responded, taking a bite of toast. “And don’t you forget it.”

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with my latest titling trends... I'm using song lyrics and titles for fic titles. "Pulse" is a song from the Macross Plus soundtrack.


End file.
